Edgar Dreaden
"Headed down to Diamond City to buy myself some Nuka-Cola. Ended up having a horde of supernaturally summoned ghouls on my heels that just happens to have the munchies for my flesh and my flesh alone. And it's not even tuesday!" - Edgar Dreaden Edgar Dreaden, full name Edgar Allan Dreaden, also known as Dead Ed, is a scavenger and vagabond living in the Commonwealth. History Edgar was born in the ruins of Newburyport. Though loved by his parents, his conception was not something either of them had planned. Born on the edge of the town, Edgar grew up separated from other children and would as such distance himself from social life altogether, becoming an introvert and overly shy. His only friend is the black family housecat Poe. The cat, having been exposed to an unknown amount of radiation had developed some sort of mutation which allowed it to live longer than ordinary cats, since Edgar's father claims that Poe was around even when he was a boy. He earned his nickname "Dead Ed" from the other kids, due to his hobby of burying dead people and creatures he found in the wilderness surrounding his house. When Edgar was 15 he accidentally dug up what appeared to be some kind of scorched and ruined tome on the backside of his house. What was strange was that despite its visibly torn and fragile exterior the book was remarkably intact and would withstand any sort of damage that befell to it. After reading some passages from one of the pages, Edgar's life turned completely upside down. It can be argued whether or not he fell insane due the strange powers of the book, but shortly after the event he claimed that Poe had begun to speak with him and that wherever he went feral ghouls started to appear, all of them with a hunger for Edgar's flesh. Edgar has ever since been on a personal quest to get rid off the book, which mysteriously seems to be indestructible, having Poe along as his "talking" travelling companion. Personality Edgar is depicted as a kind, yet somewhat nervous and not necessarily bright, young man. He often goes around daydreaming and is quick to annoyance. Though prone to cowardice in general, he always tends to muster his courage when his friends or loved ones are threatened. He is easily insulted, but will often mistake threats and sarcasms as compliments. Appearances * Eldritch Wastes ''- TBA Trivia * Edgar is inspired by the character Ash Williams from ''The Evil Dead ''franchise, but also Seymour Krelborn from ''Little Shop of Horrors, and Lionel Cosgrove from Peter Jackson's Braindead. * Edgar's name, as well as the names of those close to him, are all related to horror author Edgar Allan Poe. Edgar's father, Allan, carries the authors second name. Whereas Edgar's mother, Virginia Clements, is a play on Virginia Clemm, the wife of the author. While Edgar's cat, Poe, is directly named after the author's surname. Category:Eldritch Wastes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Scavengers